Symcorpium Mine
"A monstrous fusion of Symmetrium and Scorpium. Drops one ore at a time which rapidly increases in value. Each ore starts off more powerful." Overview The Symcorpium Mine is a Reborn Fusion-tier dropper that was released in part 2 of the Summer Update, on 06/10/2017. This mine is a fusion of the Symmetrium Mine and the Scorpium Mine. The fusion's ores are fireproof, emit blue sphere particles and only one ore can be present per mine (unless you use the Ore Replicator), and that ore grows in value for the longer it stays on the base. The mine's base ore value increases as well, for the longer it is placed. Even if the ore's visual effect is not present, the ore itself is still immune to fire. Base ore value begins at $100M to $15B, and the max ore value increases overtime up until $60B. The max value cap is reached in 10 minutes, assuming you keep the mine placed on your base. The Symcorpium Mine's ores are also not produced with any initial upgrades, allowing use with any cell furnace. If a symcorpium ore is allowed to self-upgrade for the full 400 seconds, the resulting multiplier will be a massive x~205.29, not counting any other upgrades during the self-upgrading process. Appearance It appears that the fusion has a good balance of design from its fused items, but actually has a little more influence from the Symmetrium Mine than the Scorpium Mine mainly due to the Symmetrium Mine featuring many more parts. Scorpium Mine The fusion features a scorpion design but with more legs and the part with the spout is thicker than the other parts of the dropper's neck to resemble a head. Symmetrium Mine While the Symmetrium Mine has glaciers on its back and sides, the Symcorpium has ice on all four sides of its body. The blue flames appear on the dropper's sides rather than on the head. The tubes that release the flames have a recolor base instead of a permanently black base. The Symcorpium Mine has multiple truss parts instead of one on its neck to adapt to the Scorpion design. Instead of having a lever with a blue screen on the front, the Symcorpium Mine has the lever on the back with an orange screen, thought to compensate for the absence of orange capsules seen on the Scorpium Mine. The fusion has a warning sign on its right side but instead of being located on the mine, it is located on the black granite part which was inherited from the Scorpium Mine's silver granite part. The screen is not cracked and has a longer script written on it which is hard to read. The rust part the lever is attached to features a rusted diamond-plate part unlike the Symmetrium Mine. The fusion also features blue lights on the side of the head. The ore color is the exact same as the Symmetrium Mine's but instead of having a standard fire particle, the ores emit blue sphere particles. Both The Symmetrium Mine is held up with a rusted truss part while the Scorpium Mine has two diamond-plate tubes under it, the Symcorpium Mine has two thicker rust tubes to keep it up. Trivia * The name "Symcorpium" came from berezaa using a word portmanteau website. * The particles on the ore cannot be extinguished with an Azure Spore or Wild Spore. However, it can be extinguished with a Freon Sprayer. * Unlike the normal Symmetrium Mine, an ore replicator cannot catch the ore as it falls out of its dispenser, making it harder to do the commonly known exploit used to create more than one Symmetrium ore with a single mine. * Berezaa has claimed he does not want to add any more fusions. If this is the case, this item, along with the Dark Illuminator, may be the last reborn fusion added into the game. * Strangely, the self-multiplying effect of this mine is better than both the Symmetrium Mine and the Symmetryte Mine. Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Dropper Category:Medium Category:Rebirth Category:Fire Category:Miner's Haven Submission